Antara Jomblower dan Senja
by Ai Cute
Summary: Cobalah untuk tegar dan sabar seperti hamparan langit itu yang telah begitu sabar menunggu senja. Jika hari ini kamu sabar dengan predikat mulia ini, maka insya Allah jodoh terindah kan menyapamu dengan ridho-Nya. Percayalah, sabarmu kan berbuah seperti hamparan yang dinikahi senja. Indah bukan. One shoot.


Summary : Cobalah untuk tegar dan sabar seperti hamparan langit itu yang telah begitu sabar menunggu senja. Jika hari ini kamu sabar dengan predikat mulia ini, maka insya Allah jodoh terindah kan menyapamu dengan ridho-Nya. Percayalah, sabarmu kan berbuah seperti hamparan yang dinikahi senja. Indah bukan. One shoot.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Pair : Naruto x Kyuubi sibling

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Di sore hari nan indah, Naruto tengah asyik menikmati waktu istirahatnya ditemani buku novel ringan dan secangkir teh. Ah, nikmatnya. Sebuah kenikmatan yang jarang sekali ia miliki, semenjak ia menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus ibu rumah tangga untuk adiknya, menggantikan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Selama ini, waktunya habis tersita untuk mengurus adiknya. Di satu waktu ia harus kerja keras banting tulang mencari nafkah sekaligus mengurus rumah layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Di waktu yang lain, ia berubah fungsi jadi psikolog, siap sedia mendengarkan dan menampung segala keluh kesah sang adik, meski badannya sudah letih luar biasa. Kesibukannya itulah yang membuat Naruto kehilangan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Meski demikian, Naruto tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Ia rela melakukannya demi kebahagiaan sang adik. Lagipula, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kok. Setidaknya, dengan kesibukannya yang bejibun itu, Naruto jadi lebih menghargai waktu luang dan juga kedamaian. Dua hal yang teramat sangat jarang ia miliki. Baginya, istirahat dan kedamaian adalah barang super mewah dech.

Seperti hari ini. Naruto baru istirahat menikmati sore yang indah di teras rumah. Belum sampai 15 menit, tapi gangguan sudah datang. Teriakan kesetanan dari Kyuubi, adiknya merusak waktu istirahatnya.

"Kakak! _Please help me."_ Teriak Kyuubi nyaring membuat Naruto tersedak dan tehnya tumpah membasahi kaos oblongnya yang sudah tidak jelas warnanya.

Naruto mengerang panjang, menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah serapah, sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kyuubi yang tak akan berhenti teriak sebelum Naruto muncul. "Ada apa sih, Kyuu? Kenapa teriak?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri sang adik.

"Aku nggak kuat, Kak. Aku nggak kuat dengan semua ini."

"Gak kuat kenapa, Dik? Emang ngangkat apa, toh? Lemari? Meja marmer? Atau batu kali?" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Iiih, Kakak. Jangan bercanda, dong! Aku serius." Gerutu Kyuubi manyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini bukan masalah sepele, Kak, tapi masalah yang sangaatt pelik. Ini masalah hati." Tambahnya.

"Iya, tapi apa? Ada masalah apa emangnya?" Tanya Naruto mencoba jadi kakak yang bijak.

"Aku dibully ...," Kyuubi nangis sesenggukan, "… di sekolah. Hanya karena adikmu ini jomblo. Huaaaaa!" Tangisan adiknya yang bawel makin kenceng. Mungkin, baru berhenti mendekati Maghrib kalau Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Udah ... cup cup udah yah," Naruto memeluk adiknya lembut. Dengan lembut, ia berkata, "Sekarang, coba adik tengok deh hamparan langit di Barat sana. Indah kan? Itu senja namanya."

Tangisan adiknya yang tadi meledak, seketika meredam. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan mata bundarnya. "Iya, memang indah. Terus apa hubungannya?" celotehnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi adiknya yang masih tembem, meski sudah kelas 2 SMP. Lalu, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke hamparan langit berlukis senja.

"Kamu tahu senja itu tercipta dari apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Cahaya mentari, dong. Masak gitu aja nggak tahu," jawab Kyuubi singkat dan lumayan ketus. Mungkin ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan sang kakak yang dianggapnya melecehkan intelektualitasnya.

"Tidak, Dik. Senja itu tercipta dari kesabaran. Kamu tahu kesabaran? Kesabaran adalah senjata ampuh untuk menemukan sebuah keindahan. Kamu tahu, berapa lama hamparan itu menunggu mentari datang agar keindahan menyapanya? Lama, Dik. Bahkan seharian. Tapi dengan sabar senja pun datang untuk bersanding dengannya. Adikku sayang. Ingatlah, hanya kesabaran yang mampu ciptakan keindahan." Jelas Naruto membuahkan kernyitan di dahi sang adik. Asli, Kyuubi nggak ngerti hubungan antara senja dengan status jomblonya.

"Ini sama dengan kisahmu. Hari ini kamu dibully hanya karena kamu jomblo. Lalu, kau merengek seperti anak perempuan. Itu salah, Kyuu. Kau ini laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak menangis untuk hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Cobalah untuk tegar dan sabar seperti hamparan langit itu yang telah begitu sabar menunggu senja. Jika hari ini kamu sabar dengan predikat mulia ini, maka insya Allah jodoh terindah kan menyapamu dengan ridho-Nya. Percayalah, sabarmu kan berbuah seperti hamparan yang dinikahi senja. Indah bukan."

Si Bawel langsung CUP dengan tegarnya. Dan, itu membuat Naruto lega.

THE END


End file.
